ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Specium
, or Spacium, is a fictional substance present in the Ultra Series. It is found in abundance on the planet Mars and may be naturally generated by Ultras in the World of the Land of Light. Nature In Ultraman Mebius, it is implied by the use of the Specium Redoublizer METEOR, that all Ultras, or at least those in the World of the Land of Light, have their energy based on Specium and their difference in beams is caused by their techniques and internal energy. Also a notable point is that Ultraman Orb Emerium Slugger's most powerful beam is called the Emerium Slugger Specium, despite his Fusion Up components Seven and Zero using Emerium energy (in the case of their Emerium Ray/Slash), which further suggests that all Ultras have their rays run on Specium. Specium was also being used by mankind as an energy source, starting between Ultraman 80's departure and Ultraman Mebius' arrival. Given that there was a large enough operation that ships were hauling large containers of it to Earth, it is safe to assume it was used as an energy source on a somewhat large scale. This is further supported when it was learned that the patterns on Ultraseven's Protectors, which allow him to recharge from (mainly) sunlight, are called Specium Energy Generators. Relevance Specium appears to be present in possibly all M78 Ultras, if the implications of the Specium Redoublizer METEOR are true. It has also been stated that the Specium Ray is the most basic of all Ultra Beams, implying that it is the simplest beam any Ultra can learn. Even Ultraman Tiga, used a variant called the Multi Specium Ray. Despite the implication that all M78 Ultras use it, when the first four Ultra Brothers were captured by Ace Killer, and their energy was being drained, only Ultraman was noted to posses Specium energy (Jack's Ultra Bracelet was taken instead), while Zoffy lost his M87 energy and Seven was stripped of his Emerium energy. It is possible that all of these substances are based on Specium energy. It is unknown how, or why the inner energy of Ultras varies so, but the general implications from the franchise is that all M78 Ultras have their internal energy based on Specium. In the Ultra Series World of the Land of Light Ultraman The substance, Specium is found in abundant quantities on Mars. It was the reason for the Baltans avoiding the planet. Ultraman Mebius *Specium Warheads: Despite the intention, these missiles do not have the destructive power of Ultraman's Specium Ray, they are very powerful however. They were accessed through the use of METEOR. *Specium REDOUBLIZER: A large satellite like METEOR that amplifies Specium energy. Due to the fact that it worked on both Zoffy and Mebius' beams (While he was fused with Ultraman Hikari at the time), it implies that all Ultras use Specium in some form. Neo Frontier Space World Ultraman Dyna *Specium is also shown to exist on Mars in this universe. *The robot Mountain Gulliver 5 used a Specium Gun, however the robot itself was part of a dream, which means the cannon did not really exist. **However in Ultraman Retsuden, Ultraman Zero said the weapon had the power of Ultraman's Specium Ray. Trivia * Specium is said to come from the Japanese pronunciation of the English word 'Space Ray'. * It's atomic number is 133. In reality, that would make it a super-heavy and therefore unstable element and most likely radioactive. See Also *Ultra Beam *Ultra's Inner Light id:Specium Category:Ultra Traits Category:Items Category:Substances